Worst Dance Ever
by Werewolf10
Summary: Sequel to Friends or Foes. Phil and Keely talk about the horrors of the upcoming school dance.COMPLETE.
1. The Begining of the End

**Well, here's the sequel! Think of it as a late Christmas present. I'm kinda running low on ideas for it. So let me know if ya have any!**

Worst Dance Ever

"How could something so innocent ruin our entire high school career?" Phil sighed.

"I know! Teachers don't look me in the eye anymore! And you wanna know what's worse? The cafeteria lady offered to do the catering. And Owen accepted!" Keely shouted.

"But I don't think anything could be worse than the school dance." Phil said.

"_Now, we need to pick the perfect theme for the school dance." Via said at lunch._

"_How about a nice romantic beach theme in celebration of Phil and Keely's wedding!" Owen said._

"_You know what? You may be on to something, Owen! We'll do the beach theme! But not for Phil and Keely though." Via said penciling something down on a pad of paper._

"_Oh yea, I forgot! You two are ...eloping." Owen whispered._

"_Hey, Phil! Good ol' Bruce here has something to say to you." Pim said pushing a very frightened 7th grader over to their table._

"_I just wanted to say that you can use my daddy's limo anytime you want. Can I leave now. Pim?" Bruce asked nervously._

"_Sure, whatever." Pim said pushing him away._

"_Pim, I really appreciate what your doing for us. But I don't think threatening people to get everything is the right way to go about it." Phil said._

"_Don't worry about it! I'll stop the threatening and just go strait to blackmailing!" Pim said walking away._


	2. When Will It End!

**For this chapter I really didn't have much ideas for the others. So bear with me while I write yet another chapter on the pure humor that is Owen. **

"What really amazes me is how Owen took this whole thing." Keely said.

"Yeah. I mean, it's like he was deaf to the fact that were not getting married!" Phil said with a raised voice.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"_Oh, guys! I have awesome news!" Owen shouted from across the hall to Phil and Keely_.

"_Owen. Not now. Please, just one day without having to approve spoons and cups." Phil sighed._

"_This'll_ _only take a sec! Now, tell me what ya think about this. Since we're having a beach theme at the school dance this Saturday, What do ya say instead of the belly dancers and white tigers, ok get this, get this! We get...dolphins!" Owen said just about ready to bust with excitement. _

"_Dolphins?" Phil asked unbelievingly._

"_Will you excuse us for a second, Owen." Keely said dragging Phil away. "Phil, look how happy he is. Since he's doing all this stuff for us, why don't we just play along." Keely said actually feeling sorry for Owen._

"_But how can we 'play along' without getting ourselves in trouble?" Phil asked nervously._

"_Just say yes."_

"_Yes." Phil answered quickly._

"_Good. We'd love the dolphins, Owen!" Keely said when they walked back._

"_Great! Oh, I almost forgot! Since we're not going to be using the belly dancers anymore, can I have em?"_

"_Sure. Nock yourself out_."_Phil said walking away._

"_SWEET!"_


	3. Time Viewer

**I might only do two more chapters. Seeing as I'm running out of ideas. Also, in this story Lil' Danny knows that their from the future.**

"Can you believe that Pim would be the most help to us?" Phil asked.

"I know! It's kinda scary. I think she even called me by my real name a couple of times!" Keely said in shock.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"_I think Phil had a good idea going there. Blackmailing is much more in my favor!" Pim said grinning ear to ear._

"_What do you mean by that?" Lil' Danny asked._

"_I think it's time we used my dad's Time Viewer. It's like the replacement for the video camera in the future._

_Just type in a name and date and it'll show a complete history on that person or thing from anytime in the past_." _Pim said pulling out something that looked like a mini-laptop._

"_Lets see. Who has something that we could use?"_

"_How about Jack Hanson? His uncle owns an entire romance video colection!"_

"_Ah, go for the rich kids first! Very nice touch Dawkins." Pim said as she typed in some info and clicked on a few things._

"_Well what do ya know! Jacky here was in the neighborhood boy's choir! And he sings like a girl too!" Pim squealed. "Lets go see what videos he has for us."_


	4. Pheely 4 Ever

Chapter 4. "Pheely 4 Ever"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, you parents are probably the most obsessive people I've ever met." Keely said.

"I hear ya on that one." Phil sighed.

"I mean, I can't believe they followed us to school once and took pictures of us holding hands!" Keely said in disbelief.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_So, I thought I'd let you pick the movie tonight. Seeing as I've picked the movie for three weekends in a row." Keely said sitting down on the Diffy's couch beside Phil._

"_I'd rather not watch a movie tonight." Phil said leaning over and giving Keely a soft kiss_.

"_You read my mind." Keely said as they kissed again._

_As they started really getting into the kisses...they heard a camera click._

"_Perfect! Now could you do it again? I wanna get a better angle!" Lloyd said as he moved over to another side of the room._

"_Dad! What are you doing? I thought You guys were finished with the scrapbook!" Phil said as his dad continued to take pictures_ _of them._

"_Well, me and your mom decided that we could use more photos in the 'intimate moments' section." Lloyd said as he pulled out the scrapbook. On the cover there was a red heart around the words 'Pheely 4 Ever'._

"_Pheely?" Phil and Keely asked at the same time._

"_It's something me and your mother came up with! See, we just mixed Phil and Keely and got Pheely! It saves time and money! Since it was five bucks a word to get it printed onto the cover."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Phil and Keely just shook their heads.


End file.
